Thalassian-Kul Tiran Naval War
The Thalassian-Kul Tiran Naval War of 500 L.A.C.(or the First Thalassian-Kul Tiran Naval War) was the first of three naval conflicts between the Kingdom of Quel'thalas and Kingdom of Kul Tiras that took place in the 6th and 7th Centuries of the Lord Admiral's Calendar. The conflict broke out after several Thalassian Trade vessels were seized by the Kul Tiran Navy for the alleged crime of Piracy. While the initial war was a success for Kul Tiras, it would spiral into a several century long series of conflicts that would develop Kul Tiras into a major naval power. Initial Stages Trade Issues The tensions between the two kingdoms started when Kul Tiras launched a massive anti-piracy campaign, which resulted in several Thalassian vessels being seized and boarded. When the Thalassian Government protested, the Kul Tirans burned the trade vessels and arrested the crews. Thus the war began. Formal Declaration of War The King of Quel'thalas instructed the ambassador of to Kul Tiras to issue a declaration of war. The reasons where listed as followed. * Seizing of three Thalassian Trade Vessels. Upon request, the Thalassian Vessels where burned and the crews, numbering around 180 sailors and officers, were placed in Kul Tiran Military Custody. * Violations of Trade Agreements, in which Tariffs upon Thalassian Goods where increased without informing the Thalassian Embassy. Upon receiving the declaration, the Kul Tiran Marines escorted the Ambassador and staff to their ship. Initial Actions Both the Thalassian and Kul Tiran Navies mobilized for war. Both sides mobilized a roughly equal number of vessels, which was around 100 ships each. Most of the vessels where small frigates and gunboats, with larger frigates acting as flagships of the smaller fleets and squadrons. The Thalassian Navy was to make the first move, sending a small fleet of roughly 30 ships. The fleet consisted of 20 gunboats, 9 small frigates, and 1 large frigate, which was named the Quel'dorei's Vengeance. The Kul Tiran Fleet that opposed the Thalassian force consisted of 25 gunboats, 15 small frigates, and 2 large frigates, indicating this was a combined fleet of 42 vessels. Battle of the Northern Coasts The Thalassian Fleet was soon spotted by the Kul Tiran scouts and the combined Kul Tiran Fleets were sent in to intercept. The two forces engaged in Spring of 501 L.A.C., off the northern coasts of Kul Tiras. The Lord Admiral lead the Kul Tiran force with an High Elf Admiral taking command of the Thalassian force. At sunrise, the vanguards of both forces clashed, entering a gunnery duel. The speed of the Thalassian Gunboats made the initial Kul Tiran efforts difficult, ending with three Kul Tiran gunboats being sunk for a single Thalassian gunboat. Both forces committed to the battle fully by midday, resulting in a several hours. While the Thalassian Navy has seen minor combat at sea against troll forces, their doctrine proved to be ineffective against the Kul Tirans. The Kul Tirans, having their first true full naval war, proved their mastery of major naval combat. The battle ended in the evening. The Thalassian Fleet was damaged greatly, losing 10 of their gunboats and 8 frigates. The Kul Tirans also suffered major losses, with 10 gunboats, 5 frigates, and a heavy frigate. The Thalassian personnel loss was almost 1000 killed or captured. The Kul Tirans lost around 1200 personnel killed in action. Battle of the Thalassian Coast The Kul Tiras, miffed by the attempted invasion by Quel'thalas, amassed an armada of over 50 warships, with a transport and support fleet of around 40 ships carrying what is assumed to be a force of 12,000 marines and volunteer militiamen. The Force is assumed to have left the Kul Tiran Waters by Spring of 503 L.A.C. While the fleet remained hidden from prying eyes for several days due to think fog and minor storms, eventually the Thalassian Navy's scout ships discovered the Invasion Force. The Thalassian Navy mobilized most of it's available ships, which totaled about 80 ships by Thalassian records, 60 by Kul Tiran Records. Breakdown of the forces Kul Tiran According to Kul Tiran Records, the invasion force amassed Around 3 Heavy Frigates, 17 Regular Frigates, and 30 gunboats. Among the Land Force, the Kul Tirans amassed 5,000 Medium Marine Infantry, 6,000 Light Militia Infantry, and 1,000 Light Cavalry. The Kul Tirans, underestimating the Thalassian Army, did not bring any kind of land artillery. Thalassian According to Thalassian Records, the defense force that was assembled where separated into the Naval and Land force. The Naval Force brought 30 Regular Frigates and 50 Gunboats. By this time, the first drawing of what would be known as the Thalassian Corsair has not been laid down for consideration. The land force was amassed to be around 20,000 troops. The Force was broken down as follows: 5,000 Medium Sword Infantry, 7,000 Farstriders, 3,000 Medium Cavalry, and 5,000 Heavy Spear Infantry brought from Silvermoon City's defense force. Unlike their Kul Tiran Counterpart, the Quel'dorei brought three batteries of Ballista. The Naval Battle The Kul Tiran Fleet, noting that they were outnumbered, broke their fleet into two forces: 30 ships, the main battle fleet, would move north to threaten Sunsail Anchorage. This would force the Thalassian Navy to divide its forces. The remaining 20 would remain to escort and provide fire support to the marines. Unfortunately for the Kul Tirans, The Entire Thalassian Fleet moved north as well, intending to protect their main naval base in their homeland. The two forces clashed three days after the split, with an engagement lasting from morning to evening. While the Thalassian Fleet outnumbered the Kul Tirans, the Kul Tirans had the better ships. During this combat, half of the Kul Tiran fleet was sunk, with 20 Thalassian vessels being sunk. Both sides disengaged in order to preserve their forces. Landing Unknown to the defeat of the Battle Fleet, the Kul Tirans began to land upon what is now the Ghostlands' coast. This only fed into the confidence of the Kul Tirans, who marched deep into the Forests, away from their fleet. This played into the hands of the Thalassian Defenders, who spread out to encircle the Army. The two forces' vanguards clashed near Tranquillen, where the heavy infantry and ballista of the Thalassians met the full force of the marines. At the size of the known forces and presence of the Ballista, the whole Kul Tiran force threw themselves into the fray, with the Calvary remaining in the rear. To the shock of the Kul Tirans, the uncommitted forces of the Thalassian Army appeared around them, with Farstriders sending deadly volleys into the Infantry, the 3,000 Thalassian Cavalry smashing into the unaware Kul Tiran Cavalry, the Thalassian Swordsmen charging into the flanks of the Kul Tiran militia. The battle turned into a massacre, with very few Kul Tirans able to retreat to the protection of the fleet. of the 12,000 Kul Tirans who landed, only around 500 escaped, most of them cavalry. Of the 20,000 Thalassians, only 3,000 died, most of them the Heavy Spearmen from Silvermoon. The Kul Tirans, knowing they cannot even establish a foothold, retreated back to Kul Tiras to lick their wounds. The Thalassian military forces suffered moderate losses, but were unable to launch a counter attack. Time of Skirmishes For the next 5 years, the navies of both side fought countless naval skirmishes, often ending in draws. From the coasts of Quel'thalas, across the coasts of Lordaeron, to the coasts of Kul Tiras, both navies whittled each other down slowly. Battle of the Tirisfal Coast In the Spring of 508 L.A.C., both navies prepared for the final major battle. Both sides amassed around 80 warships of varying size and classes. Lead by the Thalassian Admiral and Lord-Admiral of Kul Tiras respectively, both forces engaged around dawn. Both sides fought through the entire day, resulting in the loss of half of both fleets and the death of the Thalassian Admiral. Both sides left in a draw, but with the death of the Admiral of the Thalassian Navy, the moral victory was in Kul Tiras' hands. Conclusion With both sides fighting each other to a stand still, Quel'thalas and Kul Tiras achieved piece in 520 L.A.C., though occasional skirmishes would be made in the next five years. Treaty of Tirisfal The Treaty of Tirisfal established official peace between the belligerents of the war. The following were enacted: * Tribute for damages were paid to Kul Tiras, amounting to about 10% of the GDP of Quel'thalas at the time. * Battleships were banned from deployment and construction by the Thalassian Navy. * The Thalasssian Navy was limited to around 100 ships. * A non-aggression pact would be put into effect of 10 years, upon signing of the treaty. Category:Wars Category:Thalassian Navy Category:Kul Tiras Navy Category:Campaigns Category:History